Just Another Teen Wolf
by another-danny-fan
Summary: What if Scott chose not to go with Stile's, and Stile's went alone and had been bitten instead? Rating may go up later. Warning: this will be Danny/Stiles eventually.
1. Chapter 1 Wolf Moon

Just A Different Teen Wolf

Summary: What if Scott chose not to go with Stile's, and Stile's went alone and had been bitten instead of Scott?

A/N ; WARNINGS: This will be Stiles/Danny eventually, because I a Danny Fan, in fact I'm writing another fic right now also where Danny gets bit on accident because lets just admit it-Danny is amazing, Audience tested and approved.

Chapter One: 1: Wolf Moon

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" Scott yelled, thanking whatever God there was that he'd flinch and hadn't been able to swing the bat. He should have suspected that the odd shuffling noise he heard outside his window would have been Stiles. Why couldn't this be one of his normal days, where he knocked on the door, hollering about how amazing he was and that Scott was missing it.

He was kinda glad he hadn't, his mom would not have been pleased, considering she had only been asleep a short while now having just got off her shift at the hospital.

Stiles grinned whilst gestruing all around him and pointing at Scott a couple times for emphasis, which was oddly amusing considering he was still hanging upside down like he was spiderman. "You weren't answering your phone."

Stiles was a sixteen year-old with boundless energy just like him but Stile's had ADHD and had to take addarall a couple times a day, he continued talking upside down as if this were a perfectly normal way to have a conversation , making Scott wondered if in his excitement he had forgot his last dose. "I know it's late, but you gotta' hear this. I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon department and even State Police."

That caught Scott's attention, intrigue and a bit apprehensive he asked, "For what?"

Stile's finally managed to tug his foot away from the trellis, Mrs McCall or Scott needed to trim the weeds off it, But he tried to reply with a hint of more seriousness. "Two joggers found a body in the woods."

Scott gave him a confused look. "A dead body?"

Stile's shoulders dropped and he gave his friend 'the Look', honestly could he have been talking about anything else? "No, a body of water. Yes, dumbass, a dead body."

Scott still had a confused look as he watched Stile's fidget with his finger's trying to keep as still as possible. "You mean like murdered?"

Stiles shrugged and glanced around. "Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties."

Scott feeling a bit regretful for whoever the girl had been when Stile's words filtered through his mind again. "Hold on. If they found a body, what are they looking for now?"

Stiles grinned, "That's the best part. They only found half."

Scott gave Stiles his 'i dont think so' face, the one he usually had when Stile's wa planning something he knew he'd regret later if he went along with it. "Are we seriously doing this?" he asked looking towards Stile's jeep.

Stiles didn't even have to think before he fired back his answer, he was pretty sure everybody felt the same way, but they didn't have the drive to go an look for the trouble just to see it like he and Scott did. "You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town. Besides, it's our last night of summer freedom."

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep for practice tomorrow."

"Right, because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." Stile's snorted.

"No, because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm going to make starting lineup." Scott puffed up a bit.

"That's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream. Even a pathetically unrealistic one." Stiles smiled slapping his shouder turning towards his jeep and gesturing.

Scott's feet stayed where they were planted on his front porch."Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?"

Stiles brows furrowed together for a minute. "Huh. I didn't even think about that."

"And-" Scott continued, because this was a lot more serious then the trouble they usually got into. " what if whoever killed the girl is still out here?"

Stile's shrugged "Also something I didn't think about."

"Comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail. I'm out." he sighed turning back towards the door.

"What?!" Stile's hissed. "Oh, come on, man!"

"No," Scott answered firmly. "I am sitting this one out. "

"Scott?!" Stile's yelled at him one last time. He hd been so sure that Scott would have come with him, he frowned at the McCall's front door. Well then, he would just have to go and find the body, and then rub it in his friends face tommorow.

Mind decided, Stile's gave himself a nod and turned back towards his baby. This was a perfect way to start out his sophmore year. Too bad Scott couldn't be at his side.


	2. Chapter 2 Wolf Moon

Just A Different Teen Wolf

Summary: What if Scott chose not to go with Stile's, and Stile's went alone and had been bitten instead of Scott?

A/N ; WARNINGS: This will be Stiles/Danny eventually, because I a Danny Fan, in fact I'm writing another fic right now also where Danny gets bit on accident because lets just admit it-Danny is amazing, Audience tested and approved.

Chapter Two: 2: 1: Wolf Moon cont'd

"Stay right there!" a State Trooper yells. Stiles has run right into the search party. Flashlight beams in his eyes, he can hardly see the boy puts his hands in the air as large, threatening figures hurry forward. How couold he have been so stupid? If Scott was here he probably could have avoided this.

"Hold on, hold on, this little delinquent belongs to me." Stile's has never felt so happy and at the same time terrified. His father may be the sheriff but its not going to stop the talk he is going to get later. Stiles shrinks under his glare. "Do you listen in on all of my phone calls?"

"No..." Stiles answers, and he continues because he can't help himself sometimes. " Not the boring ones."

His Father glares unimpressed. "And where's your usual partner in crime?"

"Who? Scott?" Stile's snorts, because his father knows him, but this time he can honestly say to himself that he is not lying, though he doubts others believe him. "Scott's home. Said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for the first day back at school."

His dad turns away slightly, looking into the forest. "Scott? You out there?" of course there's no answer, if Scott had been there Stile's is pretty sure he would have come out from behind a tree with his hands up. His father turns back to him. "All right, young man, I'm taking you back to your car and we're going to discuss a little something called Invasion of Privacy."

Stiles sighed.

After his dad is done and had turned around back to the search party, Stiles take a moment to continue to blink the white spots out of his eyes, he'd have to tell his dad to have a talk with his fellow officers about the rudeness of pointing flashlights in peoples faces.

He takes a couple steps towards the woods thinking about doing it right then and there, so he won't forget but then he see's it. A dog, a giant dog with sharp teeth, and as Stiles stares into its glowing red eyes, he realises its not a dog-Its some kind of wolf.

He takes off back towards his jeep, surely if he is inside doors shut and windows rolled all the way up, he should be safe. Right?

But by his third step the thing has him pinned down for a second, he can feel the sharp teeth cutting into his ass, which he can not find the humor in right now, he twist around, bringing his flashlight down sharply on its snout, it has the desired effect of getting the thing to release him but he's also made it angry. As he stumbles away, he accidentally clicks the button, the bright light hits the things face full on.

Even as Stile's hands slip to grip the door handle of his jeep to wrench it open, he manages to keep the beam on the wolfs face, because it has flinched back momentarily blinded, and that is enough time for him to slide into the drivers seat and turn the keys to the ignition, slamming his foot down on the gas after he hears the engine roar to life. But wait, his jeep purs, he glance back and he see's that it is the wolf thing that roared, but he whips around and books it back home.


	3. Chapter 3 Wolf Moon

Just A Different Teen Wolf

Summary: What if Scott chose not to go with Stile's, and Stile's went alone and had been bitten instead of Scott?

A/N ; WARNINGS: This will be Stiles/Danny eventually, because I a Danny Fan, in fact I'm writing another fic right now also where Danny gets bit on accident because lets just admit it-Danny is amazing, Audience tested and approved.

Chapter Three: 3: 1: Wolf Moon cont'd.

"So did you find the body?" Scott asked when he spotted Stiles limping slightly towards him. Stile's glares, but it doesn't stop Scott from laughing. "I'll take that as a no, your dad didn't spank you when he cught you did he?" because Scott can't actually think of anything that would cause his friend to limp.

"No," he frowns as if he's trying to tell Scott what happened. "I...tripped."

"You tripped?"

And because this is completely believeable because it's Stile's and Scott knows how much of clutz Stiles can be, he could trip on air in fact, he shrugs and accepts Stiles reply. He doesn't notices how Stiles rubs his ass as if its irritated slightly.

Danny does, he tilts his head slightly, but then he turns his attention back to Jackson, because he is telling him all about his trip to some place in europe to go snowboarding, but he does turn his attention to Lydia when she enters the school; but, then again, Jackson had stopped talking too because he had noticed her before Danny did.

The bell rings before Danny can turn to look and see if Stiles is still by, talking to McCall, but then he see's them heading into the English Classroom ahead of him; however, he also see's that Stiles is limping, but Jackson has turned to pull him towards their history class they have together.

"I don't know what you see in McCall man," but Danny doesn't correct him, he lets Jackson assume his crush is on Scott and not Stile's because Jackson hates Stile's. He smirks because the only thing Jackson really hates is that Stile's doesn't worship him and want to be friends with him like the rest of the school; there could also be the small fact the Stile's has been crushing hard on Lydia, Jackson's girlfriend, since pre-school or something.

The only thing that gives Danny hope is that one fact, Stile's crush just seemed forced, his declerations too wild. But Danny knows that even if he finds out the Stile's is completely straight his crush will still be there, because he still loves Jackson-its just become more of a brotherly love.

First period is English, and as always Scott takes the desk next to Stiles as the teacher, Mr. Curtis walks in.

Mr. Curtis cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention as he passes out the papers "As you all know by now, there was indeed a body found in the woods last night. I'm sure your eager little minds are coming up with all sorts of macabre scenarios as to how it happened but I've been told that the police have a suspect in custody."

Scott looks to Stiles who shrugs, news to him as well, his dad hadn't been back til he had been leaving waving him off and wishing him good day telling him he might be home later if he finished up his paperwork, he'd only stopped by to get a quick shower.

Mr. Curtis continued to tell them what happened though, which Stiles thought was kinda funny and wierd because now they will be distracted. But Mr. Curtis is the type of person who thinks everyone keeps up with the news. "A vagrant with a long history of psychiatric disorders was discovered camping out in the woods near where the body was found. Which means your undivided attention can be given to the syllabus outlining the semester on your desks. Read it now. And by read I don't mean skim."

The sound of paper pages flipping hits Stiles as students start reading. It's strangely loud, causing his ears to twitch, but he's used to his attention being pulled away from what he's supposed to be doing so he easily refocuses, until a cellphone rings.

He doesn't glance up until he hears the third ring. The other students are still quietly reading the syllabus ignoring the cellphone ringing in the classroom. He glnced around trying to pin point who exactly has a phone going off in their lap. It's too loud to be in someone's pocket. He glances down at his own, and puts his hand over it, but its not vibrating like it would be if it was going off.

Stiles appeared to be the only one noticing the ringing, which was odd. Gazing about, he can't seem to find the source until he looks outside and see's a girl pull her phone out and answer it.

Stiles knows something is wrong with him, because no matter how bad his ADHD is he shouldn't be able to hear her phone ringing from across the quad, epecailly since the classroom windows are closed to keep in the AC.

When she puts a cell phone to her ear though, it becomes obvious that, despite the closed windows and the distance, it was her phone going off. More astonishingly, Scott can hear both Allison and her caller, talking. Stile's takes a deep breath, because a awesome as this is it's freaky.

_"Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it."_ The girl answered.

_"just making sure you're there okay and you've got everything you need."_ an older female voice answers with a little bit of 's watches the girl dig through her bag, becoming alarmed. _"Everything except a pen. Oh my God, I didn't actually forget a pen."_ Stile's agrees, how can you forget a writing utensil?

_"Don't panic. I'm sure you can borrow one from another student."_

_The girl sighed, "okay, okay, I gotta' go. Love ya."_

Unable to take his eyes off what is happening because seriously he is way to fascinated by what he is able to hear, Stile's watches the school's Principal join her on the steps.

_"Sorry to keep you waiting."_ The Principal guides her across the quad, their conversation becoming even more clearer to Stile's with every step. It's to the point that he can no longer see them because they are entering the building.

_"So you were saying San Francisco isn't where you grew up?"_

_"No, but we stayed for more than a year which is unusual in my family. We kind of bounce around a lot because of my Dad's work." _Stiles can hear the click clack of their heels on the tile floor of the halls getting closer and closer.

_"Well, hopefully, Beacon Hills is your last stop for a while."_ The door opens, causing the rest of the class to look up. "Class, this is our new student Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome."

Scott barely breathes as Allison heads for the one empty desk left in the room. Right behind him. She puts her notebook down, then glances up to see Scott turned toward her. She gives him a curious smile, which he returns. Stiles stares in disbelief, his friend is so smitten its sick.

"Do you got a pen I can borrow?" Allison asked.

"Yeah?" Scott answered still staring at her. He jerked all a sudden when he finally managed to register what she said grabbing the pen on his desk without looking away from her. "Here?"

"Thanks," Allison whispered.

"Uh-huh," Scott murmurred, turning around, still with that stupid grin on his face.

"Okay, let's begin with Kafka..." Mr. Curtis said, regainging the attention of his students. All except Stile's and Scott because Scott is in La La Land and Stiles is still freaked and trying not to show it.


	4. Chapter 4 Wolf Moon

Just A Different Teen Wolf

Summary: What if Scott chose not to go with Stile's, and Stile's went alone and had been bitten instead of Scott?

A/N ; WARNINGS: This will be Stiles/Danny eventually, because I a Danny Fan, in fact I'm writing another fic right now also where Danny gets bit on accident because lets just admit it-Danny is amazing, Audience tested and approved.

2 A/N: For those who don't know who Harley is (I didn't even know) she's a friend of Scott and Stile's in the original pilot script, things obviously changed. But she is a good buffer character so I'm keeping her. I may even have evil plans for her later idk.

Chapter Four: 4: 1: Wolf Moon cont'd.

Stile's was perpared for the barage of noise that he knew would assualt him once he stepped into the cafeteria. It had been like this all day, one minute his hearing was fine and the next he was hearing the screams of a brand new marker on a dry board. The fourth time he had flipped out Danny had looked at him with concern, he'd had to smile and blush, slightly stuttering about how he hadn't taken his meds.

"Can somebody tell me how New Girl is here all of five minutes and she's already at Lydia's table? And what's with your face, Stile's, are you trying to tell me I stink?" What he hadn't been prepared for was the assualt of all the smells.

He shook his head, "I smelled the meatballs in the hall, but man, it's worse in here." he half lied. School Cafeteria food rarely smelled good unless it was pizza fridays, grilled cheese wednesdays, and those beautiful days when Harleys mom got to choose what the third thing on the menu would be, Harley's mom knew Stile's loved curly fries and luckily so did the rest of the school. It was her mom's favorite dish as well so they ate curley fries almost everyday, unless the smiley fries were on the menu.

He had wrinkled his nose because Harley was close and he could smell her perfume, normally he wouldn't have noticed, but again it was a freaky spidey senses day. Stiles had nothing against his friends choice, he didn't like the fruity smell of vanilla anyway, but right now his nose was having riot.

"Because she's hot." He said answering her first question, " Beautiful people herd together."

"Is that why Lydia isn't herding with you?" Harley smirked.

"Lydia's a long term project, okay?" Why did people still think he loved her? Oh, right, because he was always spouting flowery nonsense about how amazing and beautiful she was. It amused people so he'd keep doing it. "And trust me, I've got all the patience in the world for a high yield investment like her." He smiled a dorky smile getting into the lunch line.

"Well, I don't think New Girl's that pretty." She frowned and glanced at Scott, poking him in the ribs hard with her fork, he barley flinched. "Scott, do you think she's pretty? Scott?"

"I'd take that as a yes." Stiles shrugged, Harley huffed in disgust. Stiles looked back over at Allison tilting his head slightly wondering if he can control his super spidey hearing.

_"Friday night. We could go together."_ He finally catches the Senior say.

Allison looks a little regretful, shrugging slightly._ "I can't. It's Family Night this Friday. But thanks for asking."_

_"You sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage game."_

_"You mean like football?"_ Allison asked with a confused look bringing her eyebrows closer.

_"Football is a joke at Beacon. The sport here is Lacrosse. We won the state championship the last three years-"_ Jackson scoffs.

_"Because of a certain team captain."_ Lydia interrupted leaning against him.

Jackson smiled at her, throwing his arm over her shoulder, _"Every season starts with a scrimmage to decide the new first string. You ever watch Lacrosse?"_

_"I'm actually not sure how it's played other than-well, violently."_ Stiles has to snort, she probably doesn't even know they use sticks. But she's right its a violent game, but what sport isn't?

Stiles notices Scott watching Lydia's table, but then again Scott can't seem to keep his eyes off Allison its kinda creepy.

_"Maybe you should just come see for yourself. We have practice today. You don't have to be anywhere right after school, do you?"_ Jackson offerred.

_"Well, no-"_ Allison began to say but Lydia was quick to make up her mind for her.

_"Perfect. You're coming."_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Lacrosse Team's Assistant Coach blows the whistle, gathering the team on the field, Stiles and Scott lagging behind.

"Just think about this." Stiles was telling Scott, wincing when the Assistant blew the whistle again. "If you play I'll have no one to talk to on the bench. You really gonna' do that to your best friend?"

"I can't sit out again. My whole life is sitting on the sidelines." Scott answered giving him his best kicked puppy look. "This season, I have to make first string." Heading for the field, he pauses to notice Lydia climbing the bleachers. And stepping right behind her... Allison.

"McCall! You're in the goal." the coach yelled.

"But I've never played goal." he said, glancing back towards the stands.

"I know. Scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. It's a first day back thing. Get them energized, jazzed up." The Coach answered, his hair seeming to be messier then usual.

"What about Scott?" Stiles asked, noticing Scott's building apprension and the fact that Allison is in the stands.

"Try not to take any in the face." Stiles winced in sympathy.

"Maybe she doesn't care if your a Jock or not?" he suggested, Scott glared at him and shook his head heading for the goal.

Stepping into the net, Scott glances to the bleachers where Allison watches with Lydia, eyes focusing on them. Really he hould be paying attention to whats happening in front of him, because the coach blew the whistle, and what happens next is the only possible outcome.

The Ball slaps into his helmet knocking him down because he wasn't ready for it.

The whole team cracks up, even the Coach snickers, shaking his head.

Cheeks burning under his mask, Scott steals himself for the next player. When the whistle blows again, he's ready. The Assistant Coach passes the ball to the player who catches it and fires it right at the goal.


	5. Chapter 5 Wolf Moon

Just A Different Teen Wolf

Summary: What if Scott chose not to go with Stile's, and Stile's went alone and had been bitten instead of Scott?

A/N ; WARNINGS: This will be Stiles/Danny eventually, because I a Danny Fan, in fact I'm writing another fic right now also where Danny gets bit on accident because lets just admit it-Danny is amazing, Audience tested and approved.

Chapter Five: 5: 1: Wolf Moon cont'd.

Inside the town's lone veterinary clinic, Scott flips the sign on the door to CLOSED and then grabs a few packages off the reception desk.

He still can't believe what happened on the Lacrosse field.

Scott backs out of the storage room, hauling a huge bag of kitty litter. Setting it against the wall he takes out a set of keys and unlocks the next door. But just before pulling it open-He pauses, hand gripping the doorknob as he listens to the utterly silent clinic. And then he hears it... rain. The pattering of drops on the roof.

"Great, the weather matches my mood perfectly," he frowned.

Before he can finish changing out the litter pans he hears hammering and spins around, heading back towards the front of the Clinic. Standing outside and banging on the glass door with her fist is Allison. Rain-soaked it's nevertheless easy to see that she's crying and visibly paniced about something. Quickly unlocking the door, Scott lets her in as she tries to explain through tears what happened.

"I didn't see it. I took my eyes off the road for like two seconds to switch songs on my iPod and this dog-it came out of nowhere-" She's making vague half gestures, pushing her wet hair back out of her face, breathing to fast to the point that he can barley understand her.

"Okay, it's all right." Scott reassures her, putting his hnd on her shoulder so that his touch could ground her a little more back to reality. "Do you remember where it happened so I can send out animal control to find it?"

"No. I mean yes, I know where I hit it. But the dog-" She tries to explain how its hurt, which he understands, it was hit by a car; but he needs her to concentrate back on point, where the dog was last at so he can have someone go get it before it died, or accidentally snapped at someone because it was in pain.

"Right. Where is it?" He asks again.

"In my car." she points over her shoulder, he hadn't been expecting that.

Following Allison to her car under the now pouring rain, Scott opens the back seat door to reveal an injured stray. Hackles raised, the frightened lab mix is clearly in reaches in to pick him up but the dog snaps at her. She flinches back, stepping right into Scott's arms.

"You okay?" She nods, looking up at Scott behind her, his hands on her forearms, fingers lightly touching her soft skin. Scott smiled at her, "He's just frightened."

"That makes two of us."

"Let me see if I have better luck." Letting her go, Scott steps toward the open door, oddly calm.

"Careful."

As he connects eyes with the dog, he closes his fist making hushing noises, holding out his arm for the dog to sniff, which he does tentatively giving his fingers a small lick. With Allison watching in amazement, Scott gathers the dog into his arms and carries him into the vet's office.

Inside, Scott gently lays the injured animal down on the examining table. Allison stays back, watching him inspect the dog while petting it, doing an expert job of calming it.

"I think his leg is broken. I can splint it now myself, give him a painkiller and then let the doctor take a look in the morning." Allison steals glances at him, looking on with admiration as he works. But Scott doesn't notice, terrified to glance at the beautiful girl. When he finally does look up, he sees she's hugging herself, soaked and obviously freezing.

"I have a t-shirt in my bag." he offered.

"Oh, I don't want to trouble you." She whisphers, but Scott is already reaching into his bag for the shirt.

Allison takes it with a smile. When she steps into the hall for privacy, Scott can't help but notice her reflection in a wall mirror. As she's pulling the wet shirt off, he catches sight of her bare back. Looking away, Scott notices the dog staring up at him.

"What? I didn't see anything." he whispered. The dog doesn't look convinced. Allison comes back into the room, now wearing his shirt and no longer shivering.

"Thanks for doing this. I feel really stupid."

"How come?' he asked confused.

"I don't know. For freaking out like a total girl." she shrugged, flsuhing slightly as if she was ashamed.

"You are a girl." he smiles.

Allison rolled her eyes, smiling at his attempt at humor. "I freaked out like a girly girl. And I'm not a girly girl."

Scott smiled, "What kind of girl are you?"

Allison glanced away, "Tougher than that." she looked back at him, keeping his gaze as she finished with, "At least I thought I was."

"I'd be freaked out too." Scott replied, looking away he continued. "In fact, I'd probably cry. And not like a man. I'd cry like the girliest girl. It would be pathetic." he chuckled.

Allison laughed, nudging his arm playfully. "Yeah, right."

Scott finished wrapping the dog's leg. "So it looks like he's going to live. And I'm pretty sure he'll even let you pet him if you want." he gestured, smoothing his hand over the dog white and grey coat.

"I don't think so." Allison denied thinking back to how the dog had snapped at her, the animal knew she was the reason it was in so much pain, why would it let her try to pet it?

"Come on." Scott said trying to reassure her, "You don't want him to sue. This breed is very litigious."

Allison frowned at him slightly but approached the counter table slowly, tentatively reaching out to stroke the dog's neck. Scott was right, the dog had calmed down enoughthat it even licked her hand. She smiled.

"See? He likes you." He whisphered, unable to take his eyes off her.

Allison noticed his stare, "What?"

"Sorry. You have an eyelash on your cheek." he pointed vaguely at his own.

"Oh. From the crying." She chuckled wiping at her cheek. But the lash is still there. Scott shakes his head. She tries again. Still there. So Scott reaches with his thumb to brush the lash from her cheek.

"Thanks." Allison whispered, staring into his eyes. He nods, hand coming down like he's not quite sure what to do with it.

"Um... I was wondering-I mean-is if you've got any plans on Friday or do you think maybe you'd like to go to a party with me?"

"Well, you did save me from being sued by a litigious lab." she tries to joke.

"So is that a yes? You'll go?" he asks, as if he can't believe that she had agreed.

"Definitely yes." she smiled.


	6. Chapter 6 Wolf Moon

Just A Different Teen Wolf

Summary: What if Scott chose not to go with Stile's, and Stile's went alone and had been bitten instead of Scott?

A/N ; WARNINGS: I'm sorry to everyone who loves Scott becuase there will be some minor Scott bashing (very minor, i didn't mean to do it, but i had to).

This is to show my love an apprreciation for the reviews, follows, and favorites :).

Chapter Six: 6: 1: Wolf Moon cont'd.

LACROSSE FIELD - DAY

Stiles was late for the scrimmage, but he wasn't in the first elimination, that's when he remembered that Scott was. And he had to tell Scott what he just figured out. Amid the players rushing the field, he finally spotted Scott in the crowd and hurried toward him.

"Scott, wait up! You gotta' hear this."

Scott turned towards him with a scowl. "I'm playing the first elimination, Stiles. Can't it wait?"

"Just hold on." Stiles begged, certain that Scott was only annoyed because it was time to see if all his hard work had paid off. "I overheard my Dad on the phone. The fiber analysis report came back from LA and they found animal hairs on the body from the woods."

"Stiles," Scott growled, getting annoyed. "I have to go."

"You're not going to believe what the animal was-" Stile's continued. But Scott put his helmet on and disappeared into the crowd of other players rushing the field, leaving Stiles to say the next words to himself. "It was a wolf."

Wolves that hadn't been seen or heard in California for at least sixty years. And that thing that attacked him that night, he still had to tell Scott the truth about that night. He sighed and went to take his usual seat at the end of the bench.

Coach Finstock shouted for the players to gather round. "All right, gather round..."

Scott glanced to the bleachers where the students and a couple parents sit to watch the special scrimmage. He spotted Allison sitting next to Lydia. She gives him a quick wave and a smile. He held up a hand to wave back, smiling like a lune. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he lost, maybe she'd still like him, especially since she had talked to him for two hours last night after she had seen him play horribly.

"You got a question, McCall?"

Scott's head turned back towards Coach Finstock in confusion, "What?" he asked feeling like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar instead of in the air.

"You raised your hand." the Coach said nodding towards said hand which was still slightly raised.

Scott looked at his hand then back at the Coach as realization dawned on him what the coach was talking about. "Oh, no I was just-" but he gave up explaining because he didn't think the Coach would like his answer, or would make the others laugh at him. "nothing. Sorry."

Finstock gave him one last look before he turned to look at all the others to make sure they were paying attention, "All right, you know how this goes. If you don't make the cut, you're most likely warming the bench the rest of the season. But make first string and you play, your parents are proud, your girlfriend loves you, everything else is cream cheese." he said gesturing at the field, "Now show me what you got." he clapped his hands.

One of the refs blew the whistle and the game began.

The pace is fast and brutal. When the ball gets passed to Scott, Jackson comes right after him. Jackson see's him as easy prey and sends his Lacrosse stick smacking down on his gloves, Scott tumbles forward from the momentum and slams into the ground, kicking up dirt around him.

The ref blew the whistle stopping the play.

Jackson stood over Scott, glowering down at him as he picks the ball up with a gloved hand. He walks away with a smirk. Teeth clenched behind his mask, Scott pushes himself up off the ground, he's determined that even if he does loose the game; he's not going to let Jackson do that again.

Coach gives the whistle a sharp blow, starting the next play.

Scott and Jackson find themselves staring across from each other at the draw, crouched down with their sticks waiting for the Assistant Coach to drop the ball.

At the Whistle, Scott moves with shocking speed, grabbing the ball right out from under Jackson.

On the bench Stiles stands, slowly moving to the sidelines to watch, he can't believe it.

Scott charges the length of the field. Defense lashes out with their sticks, but he parries expertly.

Jackson catches up and makes a furious stab at stealing the ball, he barely manages to keep it away. Then with Defense converging on him-Scott twists his lacrosse stick around, keeping the ball safely in the pocket while he literally-gets slammed from all sides. He goes down hard.

Later in the locker room, Scott tells Stiles to just leave him alone. Scott doesn't see the hurt look that flares in Stiles eyes.

"Hey-" Danny says, touching his shoulder gently, Stiles shrugs and swipes at his nose.

"He's just stumped because he didn't make the cut again," But Stiles talks to Danny and because Danny is Jackson's best friend, Jackson is standing beside their lockers with an annoyed look, but his attention is on what Stiles is saying about the dead body. About Wolves and how they haven't been around for sixty years, and this girl had been ripped in half by someone and Stiles doesn't think an animal is capable to do that.

Danny is kinda pale and sick looking at the mention of the woman, so Stiles switches the conversation to their Science homework instead. Jackson finally gets tired of him and shoo's him away.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fingers click furiously over a keyboard. Eyes locked onto his computer screen, Stiles bounces from one web page to the next. Words and images pop up on the screen, flashing across his face-Wolfs bane, Silver Bullets, Lycaon, Aconite, drawings of werewolves in different forms, one mostly human, another a massive fur-covered creature and yet another appearing as a normal wolf. Image after image, page after page while outside a full moon begins to rise.

As his room darkens, an increasingly panicked Stiles watches a sheet of paper come out of his printer - a detailed wood carving of a medieval hunter standing over the body of a werewolf, aiming a crossbow at the creature. He pulls the page out, staring at it with a look of escalating fear when someone knocks on his door causing him to leap out of his chair. He rushed to the door, unlocking it to find Scott standing out in the hall.

"Get in. You have to see this. I've been reading. Websites, books, all this information." As Scott takes off his jacket giving Stiles an exasperated look, Stiles starts grabbing printouts from his desk, pulling his computer screen around, dozens of open web pages on it.

"How much Adderral have you had today?"

"A lot." Stiles says shrugging, because he doesn't know if it has been working but he doesn't tell Scott that, he has to stay focus and tell him about the bite. "Doesn't matter. Just listen."

"Is this about the body? Did they find who did it?" Scott asked worriedly.

"No, they're still questioning people. Even Derek Hale-"

"Who?"

"Derek Hale." Stiles said again, hoping to jog Scott's memory but it doesn't seem to help so he continues, "His family. They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago. I remember the cops pulling him out of class to tell him. But that doesn't matter right now."

"What then?"

"Remember how I Said I tripped the other day?" Stiles asked "Well, I wasn't limping because i tripped, i was limping because something bit me, and i think it was a wolf of some sort. I started doing all this reading and-Do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I?" Scott asked, trying to figure out what Stiles was saying, it seemed his friend was convinced he was going to turn into a werewolf or something.

"It's a signal." Stiles rushed to explain, "When a wolf is alone it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you hear it howling that mean there's others. Maybe a whole pack of them."

"A pack of wolves?" Scott asked, "Stiles I'm not following."

"No." Stiles hissed, glancing around he whispered, "Werewolves."

Scott looked at him in disbelief, "You're seriously wasting my time with this? You know, I'm picking Allison up in an hour."

"You are? You didn't tell me that," he frowned.

"Oh, well, I guess I just forgot to tell you, but yeah."

"No! Scott, you gotta listen, I've been hearing things, and smelling things-"

"I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow, okay? And stop smelling things, that might be part of your problem there," Scott joked.

"Tomorrow? Don't you get it? The full moon is tonight." and he needed his friend to be there for him, but wait, maybe that wasn't a good idea, what if he lost it and hurt Scott?

But before he could tell Scott that maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea to stay with him that night, Scott was already snarling at him, he gripped the back of his desk chair. "What are you trying to do?I have a date with a girl I can't believe actually wants to go out with me. I didn't make first string but she doesn't care, so I don't care no more. Everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?"

"I'm not, i was just asking for help. With the full moon it's going to be too hard to resist and there's no going back. I'm cursed, Scott. And it's not only that the moon that's gonna cause me to change, it's also when my blood lust is at its peak."

"Blood lust?" Scott asked in confusion. Was Stiles loosing it?

"The urge to kill. But I think they chose the wrong word because its more like-"

"I'm already starting to have an urge to kill, Stiles." Scott growled, causing Stiles to glare at him. why couldn't Scott just listen to him for one second, he hadn't even been able to tell Scott that he had changed his mind but for some reason they were still arguing.

"You need to hear this. The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse." Stiles grabed Scott's jacket, pulling the cell phone out, he had a plan maybe if he just left an alarm and told Scott to call him when the alarm went off? Too make sure that everything was okay.

"What are you doing? Give me that." Scott demanded thinking that Stiles was trying to find Allison's number. Stiles held up a finger and kept clicking away, "Give it to me." But Stiles wasn't listening so he yanked it out of his hand and shoved Stiles into the wall.

Shaking with anger and regret, he gazed up at Stiles, but Stiles is leaning into the wall with his eyes closed his mouth in a firm line and his breathing is erratic.

"I didn't mean to do that." he whined, he let his fingers fall to Stiles shoulder wanting to make sure he was alright, but his friend flinches back. "I'm sorry. Really, I didn't mean it. I have to go. I have to get ready for the party. I'm sorry." He stumbled back. He's never seen Stiles look so betrayed and fearful, makes him think about staying and waiting for Stiles dad to get home because whatever is happening to Stiles he needs someone to be there.

But it can't be Scott, he's got Allison to think about, so he turns around and grabs his jacket, hurrying out of the house.

Still shaken, Stiles gradually stands. He slowly spins the desk chair around so he can it , pushing it so that he is in front of his laptop screen again. But then he pauses. With a shaky hand, he turns around in the chair looking at the back where he had gripped it in his anger while he talked to Scott...four perfect rows of claw marks have rendered the fake leather.


	7. Chapter 7 Wolf Moon

Just A Different Teen Wolf

Summary: What if Scott chose not to go with Stile's, and Stile's went alone and had been bitten instead of Scott?

A/N ; WARNINGS: I'm sorry to everyone who loves Scott becuase there will be some minor Scott bashing (very minor, i didn't mean to do it, but i had to). And I'm twisting things a bit up ahead, you'll see, hope you don't get mad at me but if you want an explianation-you should review!

Chapter Seven: 7: 1: Wolf Moon cont'd.

Stiles knew he couldn't leave things the way they were so he figured he had to mend their friendship and apologizes, on his hands and knees if he had to but preferrably not because for some reason the thought just annoys the heck out of him.

For whatever reason he decides to just go ahead and jog over to Scotts, he's just two blocks down the street, which was really convienent in the early days of him owning a jeep because his dad took away his gas money for a month to proof that he didn't need to drive his jeep everywhere, and f he wanted to do that he'd have to get a part time job.

He's standing under a willow tree three houses down when he hears Mrs. McCall.

_"Big date?"_

_"Mom, a little privacy please?" _Scott asked in excasperation.

_"Hold on, what do we have here..." _Stiles can hear her footsteps pad across the carpet though he can't see them. _"I think it might be time for you to start shaving." _Stiles smiles and he's sure he'll make a crack about it tommorow.

_"I don't even have a razor."_ Scott whines. Butn then there is the sound of snorting right after he said it, as if someone, a guy, was trying not to laugh. Stiles doesn't know why but he knows the sound did not come from the same direction so he turned his head to look along the street.

_"You better borrow one of mine. I'll go get it. Stay right here."_

No less than a hundred yards away but still within the line of sight of the house, someone stands beside a black Dodge Challenger, and he also seems to be listening in on the conversation with no problem...it was Derek Hale.

And he was stalking Scott, Scott who was about to go to a party, sourrounded by drunk teenagers and vulnerable.

Stiles turned around and ran back to his house, knowing he'd have to change if he would get any chance to get into the party.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Although Stiles didn't remember whose party or where it was supposed to be, it was actually pretty easy to find because of the blaring music and all the teenagers milling about. Stiles knew he had to find Scott fast before the Cops showed up to break up the party and the kids went crazy and scattered like cockroaches. He didn't think he could track Scott's scent then.

In the backyard of the lit house, Scott and Allison stood awkwardly among a crowd of a drunk and high teenagers. Scott was peering down at the table with the booze. And Stiles just sort of fidgeted off to the sidelines figuring if he saw Derek there then he'd dragged his friend away not wanting to ruin their friendship even more before he had a chance to apologize.

"So what do you drink?" Scott asked, glancing around.

"Um... I don't know." Stiles actually had to turn and give them a once over, was Scott so head over heels that they didn't even know what to talk about?

"Me either, actually. Maybe we should try beer? Wait here, I'll hit the keg." Stiles scoffed at the dopey smile Scott gave her, alcohol did not solve everything! And worse, even, what if Scott couldn't remember what they'd talked about in the morning? He's have to explain some things to his love struck friend.

"Perfect." Allison chirped.

Turning his head when Stiles heard a dog start to bark he saw the dog was in fact a huge Rottweiler in the yard next door just beyond a chain link fence. And it wasn't barking at the party goers it was barking at Derek. Stiles stiffened, watching Derek give one look to the dog causing it to shut up.

Stiles watches as Derek's eyes stay locked on the animal, giving an almost imperceptible nod of his head. The Rottweiler submissively lowers to a sitting position tail tucked between its legs. Derek turned back towards Scott whose gripping the two overflowing cups in his hands. And for the briefest second, Derek's eyes flash yellow.

"Dude, you done?" someone asks, Stiles gaze leaves Derek's for a second realizing that Scott had seen him also and is stunned. When Stiles looks back over-Derek is gone. Scott turned, glancing to the other teens in the yard, to the chain link fence and then see's Stiles.

He doesn't say anything, he doesn't walk over to greet his friend, he turns and walks away convincing himself that he is just seeing things.

Handing a cup to Allison, Scott keeps throwing nervous glances back at the outside porch of the house. He takes a gulp of the beer and then coughs, nearly spitting it out.

"That tastes terrible." Allison laughs at him, covering her mouth with her hand. "Now I see what they mean about an acquired taste."

"I've actually never been drunk. I usually go to these parties and just stand there with a Diet Coke." Stiles almost can't believe her, but her heartbeat is steady, no sudden catch that a lie detector was said to catch. He feels his mouth water as he realizes that he can Hear her heartbeat, he can hear everyone's, even over the loud music and all he wants to do is bite down so badly that he is almost brought to his knee's the need is so bad. Maybe chasing after his friend to a party to warn him about another werewolf killer in the area hadn't been the smartest thing to do.

"Stiles?" He hears a voice ask, "You alright?" He hears their heartbeat first, slightly faster then everyone else's, when he looks up he is surprised to see Danny in front of him.

"Hey," he answered. Danny was still looking at him worriedly though, hadn't he asked him something a second ago? something about him feeling alright, "yeah, man, I'm perfectly fine. "

Danny worried his bottom lip between his teeth, because Stiles does look better then he did a second ago, "Are you sure?" he asks just to clarify. But he also asks because he just wants an excuse to give Stiles a once over. Although he is still wearing a flannel shirt, below it is a tight black muscle shirt that's tucked into a pair of grey skinny jeans.

He wished Stiles would dress like this more often, and he would curse the day he actually started to because honestly he'd be distracted for the rest of the year. Stiles glanced away, and Danny followed his eyes to see that he was watching Scott and the new girl Allison start dancing.

"Do you wanna dance?" he asks, and he bites his tongue, luckily not hard enough to draw blood. He doesn't know what came over him but he's reaching his hand out to pulled the stunned Stiles closer to him.

Through the crowd, Danny notices Lydia dancing with Jackson, grinding close to him, her fingers wrapped around the back of his neck. She presses her lips to Jackson's locking him in a passionate kiss. As he's eagerly kisses her back, sliding his hands down past her waist, Lydia opens her eyes looking at someone in the crowd.

Danny doesn't care about her mind games, so he turns his attention back to the slowly swaying body in front of him, wondering how old Stiles was when he bought those jeans because they look way to tight unless he bought them recently and did it on purpose.

As Stiles peers up into his eyes, for a second it almost as if they're about to kiss, Danny leaned closer and Stiles did not lean away.

"Ow!" Stiles jerked his head to the side, Danny's lips landing awkwardly on his cheeks. Stiles stutters and apologizes, glancing back and forth between Danny and Scott. Scott who is holding his shoulder in confusion.

"Sorry. I have to... I have to use the bathroom."

"Are you okay?" Allison asked in concern, but Scott hurries past her and into the hallway.

Danny can see the war going on in Stiles head, stay with him, dance and make out or go to his friend and make sure he is alright. Danny makes the decision for him, nudging him in Scott's direction. "Go on, I'll be down here with Allison."

But the decision is taken from them both before he can act on it and follow Scott, because he can hear the Siren's, so he darts after him before everyone else hears them or see's the lights.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Cops are here!" Someone yells and he curses because he can't find Scott, whose lost somewhere in the house.

Suddenly everyone is moving, darting for an escape. Great, just what he wanted to avoid, so he turns around darting back outside and he finds Danny getting into his car so he runs over to him first.

"Have you seen Allison?" He asks, his eyes watching for incoming cops.

"Yeah," Danny smiled, "She's fine. I saw her get a ride. She's totally fine."

"Oh, from whom, I thought Scott gave her a ride here and he's-you know," he said gesturing bck at the house, but his fingers are digging for his keys because the lights are getting closer and he doesn't want his father to scold him for getting caught (he'd only be mad if it was a school night).

"Some guy named Derek gave her a ride," Stiles keys jerked in his hand, but he waved and ran to his car, maybe he had actually really just given her a ride home, maybe everything was fine.

Stiles called the 411 hotline to find the address which he thinks is kinda creepy actually that he can get that kind of information that quick, but at the moment he is just thankful he didn't have to call the dispatch number and bug whoever was stuck on "phone duty" and have them later tell his dad who would then find Stiles, scold him for improper use of an emergency hotline and then bug him about why he needed the information.

He knocks on the door, trying to figure out what he should say, but by the second knock someone is opening the door, and so he stretches awkwardly because whoever this woman is she just looks evil."Hi, Mrs. Argent." he begins hoping he is right, she continues to just stare at him, which he finds very unnerving, "Um–You have no idea who I am. I'm a friend of your daughter's. Uh–Look, this is gonna sound kind of crazy, um– Really crazy, actually. You know what? Crazy doesn't even describe–" he begins to go off on a tangent.

The one is still giving him a weird look but she calls over her shoulder and opens the door wider, "Allison! It's for you."

And there she is.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Turns out Derek bit Scott at the party while everyone was scrambling around, he had gone to check out what had nicked his shoulder and bam he was slammed into the wall with Derek Hale sinking his teeth into his neck and shoving something into his pocket. It was his cellphone number.

"Do you think it could have been Derek that bit me?" Stiles asked, "Is he trying to make his pack bigger or something?"

But Scott wasn't listening to him, "You know what actually worries me the most?"

Stiles gave him a look sighing and rolling his eyes but he pointed a finger at his friend all the same saying, "If you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the head."

"She probably hates me now."

"Ugh. I doubt that. But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or, you know, you could just– Tell her the truth and– Revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a frickin' werewolf along with me." Stiles smiled, but he frowned in the next second. "Okay, bad idea. Hey, we'll get through this." because honestly he wasn't moping about his lost chance at making out with Danny, and Scott knew Stiles swung both ways, and if he started dating Danny then he wouldn't be so heartbroken about ditching Stiles for Allison because Stiles would so totally ditch Scott for Danny.

Then the doubts entered his mind, what if Danny had only been drunk, what if he didn't actually want to be with Stiles. What if it had only been a fling, or maybe Danny didn't want to be in a relationship with him...He'd just have to wait for Danny, until then he'd pay attention to Scott.

"Come on, if I have to, I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice. I had a boa once. I could do it."

Scott laughed. "And whose going to chain you up?" Stiles hadn't thought about that so they both crack up.

.-.-.-.-.-.

When they got to School Allison immediately bombarded Scott with a pout, "So what happened? You left me stranded at the party, and luckily I got a ride before the cops came!"

"Yeah, I–I know, I know. I'm really sorry, I am. But–You're gonna have to trust that I had a really good reason." he said giving her sad puppy eyes.

"Did you get sick?" Allison asked worried.

"I definitely had an attack of something." Scott replied, Stiles didn't see why he couldn't just end the conversation with 'yeah i got sick, drinking is not my thing, i'm so embarrassed,' Stiles had a feeling that Allison would buy that.

As it was she just kept needling him. "Am I gonna get an explanation?"

"Can you just find it in your heart to trust me on this one?"

"Am I gonna regret this?" Allison asked, but her lips twitched.

"Probably. So is that a yes on a second chance?"

Allison tilted her head but then smirked, "Definitely yes."


	8. Chapter 8 Second Chance at First Line

Just A Different Teen Wolf

Summary: What if Scott chose not to go with Stile's, and Stile's went alone and had been bitten instead of Scott?

A/N ; All my favorite things on top? What does that mean? I got distracted by the forums, and ended up jotting down a bunch of teen wolf idea's-BUT THIS COMES FIRST, or at least it will until my willful plot bunny dies!

Chapter Eight: 8: 1: Second Chance at first line.

The Coach stood and blew his whistle, "Let's go! One–on–one from up top!" he glanced around looking for someone, "Jackson–Take a long stick today. Atta boy." he continued when Jackson didn't question him. " That's how you do it! Greenberg, take a lap. Let's go. Faster, Greenberg!" he glanced around again, choosing his next victom. "Let's go. Hey, McCall. Hey, McCall!" he yelled gesturing at the field.

Jackson walked up next to him, "You sure you still want to be first line, McCall?" But Scott didn't notice Jackson's sneer, he was to busy grinning ear to ear because he had been given a second chance at first line. God Bless Greenberg and his stupidity.

He jogged onto the field with only the slightest skip in his step and got in position.

He watched the other players get the ball and charged down the field, each one blocked from even getting near the goal by Jackson, he glanced towards the bleachers, as usual Allison sat next to Lydia watching the practice.

"McCall, what are you waiting for? Let's go." Scott jerked his head forward realising it was his turn, he got in position again, his eyes following Jackson, when the Coach blew the whistle again, he took off with the ball safely tucked away in his net.

But just like all the other players he was blocked by Jackson, except Jackson shoved harder then neccessary so that Scott ended up laying on his back, being blue skied.

The Coach blew his whistle and getured around with his clipboard, "My–!" The Coach began, thinking about which insult he should use today. "my grandmother can move faster than that. And she's dead." he said leaning forward to look at McCall. "You think you can move faster than the– the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?" he asked.

"Yes, coach."

"I can't hear you."

"Yes, coach." Scott said again louder this time.

The Coach nodded looking around at the other players, "Then do it again. McCall's gonna do it again! McCall's gonna do it again! Let's go!" He needed this boy to get his head in the game and do some more of that amazing dodging he did at the scrimmage before he'd been crushed because the only other option would be Stiles, and though the kid could play, he was a bit of a klutz.

He blew his whistle again and watched number 11 and 37 collide, his eyes widening when Jackson fell to the ground hard and didn't get back up.

Stiles was the first one running onto the field to make sure Scott was okay while the others checked on Jackson who was moaning in pain and clutching at his shoulder. "Scott? Scott, you okay?"

The Coach was at Jackson's side glancing over at Scott and Stiles, but Stile's seemed to be handling his friend so he turned his attention back to Jackson.

"I can't control it, Stiles. It's happening. How do you stop it?" He growled, clutching his head, trying to block the sounds of the teams heartbeats.

"What? Right here? Now?" Stiles asked shocked, because he hadn't realised that Lacrosse would get Scott's blood pumping, it was just a game. An agressive game, but still, just a game. "Come on, get up. Come on. Come on." He pulled at Scotts arm.

"Come on, here we go. " he grunted when Scott managed to stand back up, he quickly pulled him into the locker rooms away from prying eyes. "There. That's it. You okay?" But Scott was still trembling violently, his head hanging down, his breaths coming in loud gasps. "Scott, you okay?" he asked, reaching his hand out but his friend jerked his head back up and glared at him with yellow eyes.

"Get away from me!" Scott snarled, charging forward with an angry swipe of his clawed hand. Stiles jerked back but Scott's claw still managed to gouge his cheek. He stumbled over the benchs before he finally found his feet again before he was slammed into the lockers, he gripped Scott's arm than, remembering that he could match his friends strength turning and slamming his friend into the locker instead. He let go and stumbled into the wall that seperated the showers, grabbing the fire extinguisher.

Scott growled, getting ready to charge at him again. Before he could do that though, he got a face full of cold smokey air. He brought his arms up to protect his face and ears from the bitting cold and stumbled back.

Scott looked up as he came back to his senses. "Stiles– What happened?" he gasped.

Stiles looked at him in dissapointment. "You tried to kill me. It's like I told you before. It's the anger. It's your pulse rising. It's a trigger."

Scott frowned, his eyes turning downcast as he tried to realise what Stiles was saying, "But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game, if you hadn't noticed."

Stiles shrugged apologetically, "Well, it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You can't play Saturday. You're gonna have to get out of the game."

"But I'm first line now." Scott trie to reason with him, thinking about what happened to Jackson, he hoped he was alright.

"Not anymore." Stile's repeated.


	9. Chapter 9 Second Chance at First Line

Just A Different Teen Wolf

Summary: What if Scott chose not to go with Stile's, and Stile's went alone and had been bitten instead of Scott?

A/N ; All my favorite things on top? What does that mean? I got distracted by the forums, and ended up jotting down a bunch of teen wolf idea's-BUT THIS COMES FIRST, or at least it will until my willful plot bunny dies!

Chapter Nine: 9: 2: Second Chance at first line.

Scott walked right into Stiles room, tossing his bag down onto his bed and turned to face him, "What'd you find out?" He asked. Stiles felt his hackles rose in annoyance, this was his room-his territory; however, Scott was his friend, he told himself. Scott was pack, they were pack, and they just had to figure out whom else was pack — to bad Scott was too concerned about proving himself to Allison by playing Lacrosse to care.

Stiles rolled his eyes, spinning around a couple times in his computer chair, all the while explaining. "Well, it's bad." He clicked his tongue, throwing his hands up, "Jackson's got a separated shoulder."

"Because of me," Scott stated, but it was said so pitifully it sounded like a question.

"Because he's a tool," Stiles argued for his friends' sake, 'yeah because of you,' his inner wolf snarled. He could feel it more often now, the closer it got to the full moon, and the more he found himself reacting to certain things. The more he felt the beast within clawing at his ribcage wanting to hunt.

"But is he gonna play?" Scott begged. He had come over to Stile's house, foregoing their nightly skyping routine because he needed Stiles.

"Well, they don't know yet. Now they're just counting on you for Saturday." Scott whined at Stiles, but Stiles was no longer looking at him, he was looking outside his bedroom window, and when Scott turned to look as well he saw Derek Hale slip in.

He glanced at Stiles, sniffing slightly before he turned to scowl at Scott.

"I saw you on the field."

"Wha–what are you talking about?" Scott squeeked stumbling backwards.

Stiles glared but he remained seated, but he put in his two-cents as well, "Excuse me, did I invite you to funky town?"

Derek glarred at Stiles then turned back to Scott, following him, "You shifted in front of them! If they find out what you are, they find out about me. About all of us," At this point he pointed at Stiles, and Stiles was glad to finally be recognized, so he'd forgive Derek just this once for breaking and entering. "And then it's not just the hunters after us, it's everyone."

"But–They didn't see anything! I..s–swear, I–"

"Hunters?" Stiles barked. He was so glad his dad worked late tonight or he would have already barged in and demanded they quiet down a tad with their D&D.

"And they won't!" Derek continued ignoring Stiles, "Because if you even try to play in that game on Saturday– I'm gonna kill you myself." And with that Derek left without a backwards glance or an explanation.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Scott really wasn't looking forward to school the next morning, especially since, he was basically telling the coach that Beacon high was going to have to forfeit or loose Saturday's game.

And he was right, the Coach was not happy. "What do you mean, you can't play the game tomorrow night?" he demanded.

Scott shrugged, his head dropping, he hadn't expected to have to explain himself. "I mean–I can't play the game tomorrow night."

"You can't wait to play the game tomorrow night." The Coach told him.

"No, coach," Scott shook his head, "I can't play the game tomorrow night."

The Coach gave him a long stare and was silent for like five seconds, "I'm not following."

Scott wondered what Stiles would have said to get himself out of this mess. So he choose to go with the lamest but buyable excuse. "I'm having some personal issues."

"Is it a girl?"

Scott looked at him confused. "No."

"Is it a guy? You know, our goalie Danny is gay."

Scott coughed shaking his head along with the coach, but then he realized what he was agreeing to, "Yeah, I know, coach, but that's not it."

The Coach gave him a penetrating kind of stare down, "You don't think Danny's a– good–lookin' guy?"

"I–think he's good–looking. I–but I–I like girls." He sputtered, "And that's not it, anyway! I–I–" he tried in vain to come up with another excuse.

The Coach continued to look at him in confusion. Maybe it had to do with his miraculous strength and why Jackson was now injured. "What, is it drugs? Are you doing meth? Because, I had a brother that was addicted to meth; you should have seen what it did to his teeth– They were all cracked and rotted. It was– it was disgusting." He laughed.

Scott stared at the coach in horror. "My–"he chocked, "God. What happened to him?"

The Coach shrugged. "He got veneers. Is–is that what this is about? Are you afraid of getting hurt, McCall?" he asked shifting his feet.

"No–I'm– "he decided to be partially truthful, "Having some issues dealing with aggression."

Coach Finstock smiled at him and slapped him on the shoulder, "Well, here's the good news. That's why you play lacrosse. Problem solved."

Scott whined, "Coach, I can't play the game tomorrow night."

"Listen, McCall, part of playing first line is taking on the responsibility of being first line. Now, if you can't shoulder that responsibility, then you're back on the bench until you're ready." The coach explained shaking his head.

"If I don't play the game, you're taking me off first line?" he whispered.

"McCall," The Coach said, giving him one last look before he sat back down in his office chair, "play the game."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Scott was on his way back from Coach Finstock's office when he bumped into Allison.

"Hey." She said, smiling at him.

"Hey." He sighed as he stared into her beautiful brown eyes, gods she was so amazing and for a second he forgot about his worries.

"Busy?" she asked, glancing back down the hall from where he'd come.

And just like that Scott remembered all of his problems. "No, no, it's just, uh, my mom, she's nothing. I mean, it's nothing. Uh, I'm never busy for you." He could never use his mom as an excuse with Allison, unless it wasn't actually an excuse.

Allison smiled, "I like the sound of that. I have to run to French class, but I wanted you to know that I'm coming to see you play tomorrow." She said skipping backwards.

"You are?" Scott asked in disbelief his eyes going wide.

"And we're all going out afterwards." She sing-sang, "You, me, Lydia, Jackson. It's gonna be great. Tell Stiles to come too. Uh, oh, and save me a seat at lunch, Okay. I gotta go." She waved, turning back around.

All the color drained from Scott's face, he had to get to Algebra II and talk to Stiles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

XD sorry about the wait, no excuses (actually had to reread what I wrote already lol )


End file.
